


This Party is a Disaster

by Lucky_Number_Seventeen



Series: Roadtrips, writing prompts, and drawing requests! [4]
Category: RPF [Roleplay Forums], Roblox
Genre: but it was a prompt, not really an interesting story, tim threw a party and everyone's invited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Number_Seventeen/pseuds/Lucky_Number_Seventeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why RPF doesn't go to parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Party is a Disaster

To say that Pawzkat wasn’t a partygoer would be an understatement. In her sixteen years of living, she could only recall making an appearance at two parties beforehand, both hosted by the local Board of Education. And yet here she was, a long way from home and dressed to impress.

The brunette steeled her nerves as she walked beneath the decorated double doors, and into the murky darkness beyond. With the rapidly flickering strobe lights blinking off and off in time to the music overhead, and the thumping bass asserting it’s dominance in the room, she could neither hear nor see correctly. How wonderful.

Wandering into the space set aside for dining, Pawz practically limped over to one of the long benches, and took a seat besides four others; already participating in conversations with one another. “He-hey,” she said softly, offering up a hesitant smile. “I’m Pawzkat. And you guys are..?”

-

Running into JeopardizedJake, Pickachugirl, Pruz, and Happysupercooldude had been a welcome relief. While the soft glow of burning candles set an uneasy, almost spooky atmosphere, the foursome she had run into were each kind. From Pick’s gentle timidity, to Jake’s smile-inducing jokes and stories, Happy’s carefree nature, and Pruz’s nonchalant attitude, it was nice to sit back and not worry about anything for a while.

“I’m going to get something to drink. Y’all want anything?” Pawz asked. Her nerves from earlier had almost entirely evaporated, save the occasional flutter of butterflies in her stomach.

“I think I’m good,” Jake answered. “You guys?”

Pruz said, “I’ve got one.”

“I-I’m good.”

She nodded, before gracelessly getting up from the bench. Leaving the others to their conversation, the plaid-wearing forumer walked over to the drinks cooler. Approaching the area, Pawz quirked her eyesbrows when she realized that she wasn’t the only one there. There was Roquin, dressed in his green mask and helmet talking with an older man, who was military attire and.. a ninja mask?

“Hey Roq, Tails,” she greeted the two idly, bending over to grab a bottled water from the cooler. The two returned with terse greetings. Puzzled, Pawz didn’t bother to pry - obviously they were talking about something somewhat important. She did, however, let out a startled shriek when a loud voice boomed just inches from her ears.

“SWORDFIGHT ME, NOOBS. I’LL REKT YOU!”

Surprised, Pawz took a step backwards and was alarmed when the heel of her shoes crunched down on a pair of boots rather loudly. Reisfieldz cussed, and before the brunette knew what had happened, her hair was soaked through - red punch staining her shirt.

A bit humiliated and undoubtedly shaky, Pawz hurried from the room, while Reis called after her.

“THAT’S RIGHT, YOU BETTER RUN, FEMALE!”

"This is a disaster," Pawz murmured, slowly shaking her head.


End file.
